Andaedra
Andaedra is a Rabbit member of the royal family of the Usagi Kingdom '''and a major character appearing in ''Kirby: Dream Land's Hope. ''Andaedra is initially the primary antagonist of the game, with the assistance of her two subordinates Veigar and Blitzoul. Andaedra was responsible for bringing forth the remains of Dark Matter that were sealed within the '''Lost Dimension, after being supposedly destroyed by Kirby. Near the end of the game it was discovered that Andaedra was Kotohime's long lost sister, who had started traveling through space in order to destroy any remains of Dark Matter, but ultimately falling to it as it corrupted her and leading her to steal essence of life to destroy the seal. History Background Andaedra and her sister Kotohime lived peacefully along with their parents, the king and queen, in a kingdom named the Usagi Kingdom. Both princesses would often play around and pull pranks on others. Prior to even the events of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, ''the Usagi Kingdom was abruptly attacked by Dark Matter's forces. In an attempt to protect their children, the king and queen fought against them, but ultimately fell to their demise in the process. Out of anger and grief, both sisters' magic abilities awakened and destroyed the Dark Matter's forces attacking their kingdom. The entire kingdom was mourning over the death of the king and the queen. Kotohime developed tremendous magic abilities such as healing, transforming and sensing faraway presences, and technically became the queen of the kingdom. Meanwhile, Andaedra had started to practice the handling of magical sword techniques. Years passed, and after 02's destruction by the hands of a pink hero, Andaedra decided to start traveling through space, looking for remains of Dark Matter to destroy, believing that it wasn't entirely gone for good, and so she could completely avenge the death of her parents. Along with her friend Veigar, she left the kingdom in the hands of her older sister, promising she would return. Traveling with her spaceship, Andaedra eventually found Blitzoul barely alive in an unknown planet during her search, and the latter was nursed back to health. Gaining respect and admiration towards Andaedra, he joined her small crew. Not long after, however, Andaedra began succumbing to Dark Matter, who had somehow adhered to her body in one of the encounters. She subtly started a change of plans. Rather than looking for more darkness to vanquish, she brainwashed her newbie magician into creating a lethal magic spell that turned people into stone and stole their essence of life. Andaedra took the title of 'Herald of Darkness', and with her own dark magic, she made it so that all essence of life stolen with this magic could be gathered to break Dark Matter completely free from the '''Lost Dimension'. ''Kirby: Dream Land's Hope Eventually, Andaedra arrives once again at her home planet, Pop Star, to release her dark magic upon it and steall essence of life. Kirby notices her spaceship, and follows it. However, being nearby to her magic started to slowly drain his energy, and he ultimately faints. As Kirby is found by Meta Knight and Kotohime, who had been saved by him, they decide to follow the spaceship and stop the culprit from stealing more essence of life. King Dedede joins them not long after, and they later help Captain Bard and Sailor Archie deal with Veigar and Blitzoul. Both pirates help the heroes in gratitude, by allowing them to travel through space with Bard's Gigantia ship. As they follow the spaceship through the galaxy, Captain Bard's ship receives an attack from Andaedra's Spaceship, leaving them with no other choice than to land in the nearest planet, which happens to be Ripple Star. After landing, Bard notices that parts of his ship are missing. Kirby travels through Icicle Island in search of the pieces, but he later encounters various fairies being attacked by dark entities. Kirby defeats them, saving the fairies and his old friend Ribbon, who immediately joins him. After finding the rest of the ship pieces and saving the other fairies, Bard is able to fix the ship in order to depart from Ripple Star. They discover Andaedra's Spaceship landing on Cavius. As Kirby goes through Arclight Arcstar, he is ambushed by Blitzoul, who reveals three possessed hostages: a fairy, a Blade Knight, and Adeleine. Forced to fight them all, Kirby defeats and saves them, forcing Blitzoul to retreat. Adeleine joins Kirby as well. Andaedra's Spaceship flees from Cavius, and hides in Mekkai as our heroes follow. In Locoland, Kirby and co. discover the spaceship's location. It is revealed that even more of the dark entities seen in Ripple Star have been residing here. As Kirby and friends approach the spaceship, Veigar and Blitzoul appear, and alongisde them, Andaedra reveals herself. Kotohime becomes shocked as she recognizes her and begins to run towards them, crying. Andaedra orders Blitzoul to stop her, doing so by unleashing a paralyzing blast. While the worried heroes try to wake up Kotohime, Andaedra orders Veigar to do whatever he had planned. Both Blitzoul and Andaedra retreat into the spaceship as a crazy Veigar summons his latest invention, the Abominable Machine. After an intense battle, Kirby destroys the Abominable Machine, and Veigar flees. As soon as our heroes enter the spaceship, it begins to move, breaking through the dimensional portal that was being unsealed. Kirby explores the spaceship, getting past its various traps and enemies in order to find Andaedra. After going outside the spaceship, they notice that she is looking far into the distance, and they realize they went into a bizarre alternate dimension. As Andaedra properly introduces herself, a weak Kotohime begs her to try to recognize her and remember her past. Andaedra, not feeling any kind of sympathy towards her, proceeds to explain her scheme. She reveals that all the essence she gathered was in order to unseal someone's prison and help them take over once again, believing herself to be a herald of the darkness of sorts. Meta Knight begins to worry, as he senses that this evil is familiar, to which Kotohime agrees. Andaedra takes her eye brooch off, and points it upwards into the distance. More essence of life starts to gather at the brooch, unleashing a magic blast that explodes far away and spreads a cloud of darkness. From it, an eye reveals itself and to Kirby's and his friends' surprise, it is Dark Matter. Blitzoul and Veigar start to worry about Andaedra, wondering what exactly is going on. Dark Matter begins to send darkness throughout the dimensional portal to the rest of the galaxy, and soon begins to embrace Andaedra as its vessel. Kotohime cries out loud and once again, begs Andaedra to stop this and return to her, to which Andaedra slightly reacts but is still embraced by Dark Matter. Both begin to transform, merging into one entity, and becoming the '''Dark Maiden'. She flees, and our heroes convince Blitzoul and Veigar to help them steer the ship and follow her. Kirby soon jumps off of the spaceship as he uses all his full potential to inhale Cosmic Matter and turn into his Void Matter Rift form. He lands on a road of nebula, in which Dark Maiden decides to show herself and kill him. Both battle through the moving nebula road, with Kirby using all rifts possible to counterattack Dark Maiden. As Kirby manages to weaken her, he prepares his finishing blow. However, Dark Maiden rises once again, but this time revealing an even more powerful Dark Matter, while Andaedra becomes near-lifeless. The spaceship catches up to where Kirby is, and Kotohime jumps off to heal Kirby and attempt to heal Andaedra as well, to no avail. Dark Matter's segment doesn't allow her, and prepares to attack. Ribbon reveals that she brought the real Shard Gun, throwing it as Meta Knight quickly flies towards Kirby, grabs him, and catches the Shard Gun, assisting him in a final battle against Dark Maiden. As Kirby performs his final attack on her, Dark Maiden begins to collapse and falls. Dark Matter is weakened, and taking advantage of this, Kotohime jumps towards Andaedra and hugs her. Andaedra tries to push her away, but sensing Kotohime causes her to go through flashbacks and overcome her possessed form. She starts to remember everything, since she was a little child up to before she became a "herald of darkness". Her origin, her family, her friends, her home, in a matter of seconds she remembers everything, including the fact that the little bunny that is hugging her is her sister, Kotohime. Andaedra realizes that she had become the very thing she fought so hard against for so long: a threat to her sister, her people and the whole universe. Kotohime tries to heal her in hopes of separating her from Dark Matter, but Andaedra tells her that it is pointless. She has turned into Dark Matter and there was no escape. Andaedra begs Kotohime to forgive her, and to never forget what she cares for the most like she did. She pushes Kotohime away and in tears requests Kirby to destroy Dark Matter and her along with it. As the rest of Kirby's friends attempt to stop a desperate Kotohime from going back to Andaedra, Kirby is forced to use Matter Rift in its full potential combined with the Crystal Shards' power, creating a sealing void that starts to absorb all of Dark Maiden and Dark Matter's remains. Andaedra bids farewell while she and Dark Matter are sent into the void, blowing up into nonextistence as it closes forever. As soon as this happens, all the darkness and Dark Matter entities spread over the universe disappear, and all of the essence of life is restored, reviving those who turned into stone. General Information Physical appearance Andaedra wears a light and dark purple dress, with golden rims, as well as golden moon and gear patterns. She is usually shrouded in a purple cape, which also covers most of her neck and is sustained by an eye brooch, which she probably started wearing after being corrupted by Dark Matter. Andaedra also wears long purple ribbons that cover her actual Rabbit ears. Corrupted Andaedra hasred eyes, as well as pale, light blue fur and ears, and a slightly darker blue hair. Before succumbing to the darkness, Andaedra wore a more simplistic purple dress with golden rims, and she also lacked a cape and ribbons, with her ears showing. She also had the same moon mirror brooch Kotohime has, rather than the eye brooch. Her fur and hair color were also different, as she used to have light pink fur and pink hair, and her eyes were yellow, just like her sister's. Personality Andaedra used to have a very charming personality. She was very playful, caring and loving. Despite being the younger sister, she always seemed to take care of Kotohime as if it were the other way around, which means she probably also had a more mature personality. This also shows in the fact that she was very protective of both Veigar and Blitzoul, the latter being nursed back to health by her. Andaedra was also extremely determined, and motivated entirely by sadness, regret and anger, she decided to get rid of the monster that took her parents' lives once and for all. However, after being ultimately corrupted by Dark Matter, Andaedra gained a more manipulative and sadistic personality. She no longer cared about her friends, and started to treat them as mere subordinates. Because of how caring she had been to them, however, they kept blindly following her orders. Corrupted Andaedra turned into an extremely evil villain who only sought to bring back Dark Matter and destroy all worlds. Being a puppet of Dark Matter had caused her to view things in its perspective, and as such, she sought to kill all that is, was, and would be, and had an overwhelming amount of hatred at all worlds and living beings. When she regained her senses during the final battle, and started to remember her past, Andaedra's former personality could be seen once again, albeit in a tragic way, as she seemed to have accepted her new fate and demise. Powers and abilities Andaedra had always been more of a swordswoman, always practicing and using sword techniques and combining magic with them. She had the ability to send reflections of her blade, which work as multiple swords and attack like the original. Her sword can also extend for greater reach. After being corrupted by Dark Matter, Andaedra gained additional abilites, all related to the element of darkness. Her former powers were all upgraded significantly, and she also became capable of teleporting and flying around. She could also summon Dark Matter itself in the form of small dark entities, and also manipulate minds surrounding her, like she did with Blitzoul so he could create the lethal magic that stole essence of life, despite him being a newbie magician. Gallery Andaedra KDLH.png|Kirby: Dream Land's Hope DarkMaiden KDLH.png|Kirby: Dream Land's Hope DarkMaiden2 KDLH.png|Kirby: Dream Land's Hope DarkMaidenTrueArena KDLH.png|Kirby: Dream Land's Hope DarkMaiden2TrueArena KDLH.png|Kirby: Dream Land's Hope Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Heralds